


Placebo Effect

by telldebatz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Raphael Santiago, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Feeding, Gen, M/M, Saphael, Vampires, what is going on with them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telldebatz/pseuds/telldebatz
Summary: Simon’s family thinks he’s dating Raphael. But are they even friends?
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 206





	Placebo Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this fic I wrote. But man, I have been working on it forever. XD And then I went through some stuff and I stopped watching the show because of how they were treating Raphael (not like we're drowning in ace representation in media here). But I decided I had to throw this out here because I think some of you might enjoy it too. XD
> 
> Oh, also this fic was totally inspired by "[Show Me Your Fangs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4Do-jJOf1M)" by Matt Nathanson. I love that song. XD

This was a first for Raphael. Instead of blood and whatnot ruining his clothes when lending a helping hand outside his clan, he and Simon had just been showered with glitter instead. Magnus had asked him for help, but then it turned out that it had been on behalf of his shadowhunter boyfriend, and as always, things got a little out of control.

“Well, that was fun,” Raphael told them. Everyone could probably sense the sarcasm, but he didn’t care and left them behind to clean up the mess. Simon caught up with him as he was exiting the house and fell in step with him as Raphael walked down the street.

“So, that was interesting,” Simon said after a few minutes of silence. He dusted some of that glitter of his jacket, which once again had been stolen from Raphael. A moment later, Raphael felt something dusted off his jacket too. When he looked to the side, Simon was dusting him off too, unasked. Simon really had no sense of personal space.

Raphael was about to say something when Simon bumped into an older woman’s back, and when she turned around, it looked like she knew Simon. Great. Raphael should just leave them to it, but he was a little curious about who she was, so he stuck around.

“I haven’t seen you in a while, Simon. Where have you been?” The woman asked him, and Raphael assumed that she was probably a relative or something.

“Hey, mom. I’ve been crashing with Raphael. You know, my band manager.” Simon told her, and his mom looked past Simon towards where Raphael was standing a few steps behind them and then back at Simon with some surprise on her face. Raphael couldn’t really blame her. He had forgotten about that cover.

“Oh, I see. Your  _ band manager _ . You two should come to dinner one of these days,” She told him, and Raphael got the feeling that maybe his mom wasn’t buying the whole  _ he’s their manager _ ruse. “With your sister and me. I won’t take no for an answer, I insist.” Simon looked back at where Raphael was standing.

“Mom, he’s just my manager. We’re not really friends.” Simon told her, and Raphael wasn’t sure what they were either. A vampire’s relationship in a clan could be complicated, especially with how they got to know each other. What with the kidnapping and everything. But they couldn’t precisely tell Simon’s mother all of that.

“Mhm, sure. You know what? I’m actually going to meet your sister now for a late dinner. Why don’t you and Raphael just come with me and get it out of the way?” His mom tugged on his arm and asked again, “Please, do this for your mother.”

“I’ll… ask him. Wait here.” Simon told his mom and walked over to where Raphael was still pretending not to listen to their conversation. “Please, please, help me out here. She’ll never stop until she gets her way.” Simon pleaded with Raphael, knowing he had been eavesdropping, and how could you really say no to those puppy-dog eyes? He wasn’t completely heartless.

Raphael also wished that someone would have done this for him in his early vampire years. “Fine. But you’ll owe me.” Raphael muttered to him and looked over to where Simon’s mom stood.

“Thank you, thank you,” Simon told him. As he backed away, it looked like he was trying to telepathically send him more thank you’s or something and almost ran into his mom again.

“Lead the way, mom,” Simon told her and started to follow her down the street, but he looked back to give Raphael an  _ I’m so sorry, but thank you _ look as he followed them.

.

They get to the restaurant. There they are led to a table near a window where a brunette woman is already seated, and Raphael assumes this is Simon’s sister. Or the restaurant was about to make a big mistake.

“Rebecca, this is Raphael, your brother’s  _ band manager _ who is also letting him crash with him. I bumped into them on the way here and suggested we all have dinner together.” Simon’s mom told his sister, again with that tone of voice that implies that she’s not buying what Simon is trying to sell her, as they sat down. 

“Oh, I see. Great idea, Mom. I haven’t seen Simon in ages.” Rebecca seemed to catch onto whatever her mother was trying to tell her and turned her attention to Simon and Raphael. “So, tell me, guys. How did the two of you meet?”

Raphael noticed that Simon was getting kind of uncomfortable with this situation, and the way that his sister was staring at them, waiting for an answer. “Uh, well. We met through Clary, kind of. It’s complicated.”

“Oh, really? Interesting. How long ago was that?” Rebecca moved closer to Simon. She kept watching him intently, and Simon glanced at Raphael, who sat next to him, but Raphael wasn’t that uncomfortable himself, so he’d get no help from him. He liked it when Simon squirmed.

“Not too long ago,” Simon told his sister and glanced at his mom, who seemed to be just as interested in the answers as his sister was in getting them.

They got a moment’s peace when the waiter came over to take their orders, but as soon as he had left, Rebecca turned right back to Simon and got back to her questions.

“Isn’t it getting kind of serious though? I mean, he’s letting you  _ crash _ with him and everything.” Rebecca asked, and Raphael could almost hear the air quotes around  _ crash _ . He suddenly understood where this was heading and felt he had to do something. He liked Simon squirming, but this might be a bit too far.

Raphael got his phone out of his jacket pocket and sent Simon a quick text, made sure that Simon saw it, and then excused himself to go to the bathroom.

.

“What, Raphael? Why did you send me a text to meet you here?” Simon asked Raphael, holding up his phone as he entered the thankfully empty men’s bathroom.

Raphael just got straight down to the point and said, “Your mother and sister think we’re dating.” 

“What? No.” Simon told him, shaking his head a bit. 

“Yes, they really do, and they don’t think I’m your band manager either,” Raphael answered back and decided to ignore the way Simon rolled his eyes at that.

“You’re crazy,” Simon muttered and turned around to leave the bathroom.

“Just ask them, you’ll see I’m right.” Raphael challenged him and followed him, just as the door to the bathroom opened, and an older looking gentleman walked in. Even though they were just exiting the bathroom, the man gave them a suspicious glance, which Raphael thought was uncalled for. 

.

“Do you guys think Raphael is my boyfriend!?” Simon blurted out almost as soon as they had reached their table, and Raphael sighed. Well, that’s one very public way to do it.

“Well, yeah. It’s okay. We’re fine with it. Whoever makes you happy, you know that.” Simon’s mom told him, and Simon just stood there for a moment, frozen in time.

“Can’t say it wasn’t a bit surprising, though. Because I always thought you were in love with Clary.” His sister chimed in once Simon snapped back to it and sat down. Raphael had already done so and had quietly watched the confrontation, feeling slightly amused.

“No, I mean, yeah. I am. I’m not dating Raphael. Why would you think that?” Simon answered his sister, glancing at Raphael as he said it.

“Well, I saw you earlier. Before you bumped into me. I saw the way you were touching him, and he let you. It was very boyfriend-y. I just got that vibe.” Simon’s mother said, and Raphael had no idea that she had even noticed them before Simon had bumped into her.

“You two do live together too.” Simon’s sister then pointed out to him, between sips of her white wine.

“And you do love to steal my clothes.” Raphael jumped into the conversation and told Simon just to poke him a little bit.

“You stay out of this.” Simon pointed the finger at him and then turned back to his family, “And we’re living in the same place, but not like that. I’m just staying there temporarily, and I’m not the only one who lives there with him.”

“I don’t know, I mean I noticed how he looked at you earlier when you weren’t looking. There are definitely feelings there.” Rebecca told Simon and looked over at Raphael. But he kind of doubted that since Simon was kind of a thorn in his side. But then he could have removed him many times over, and he hadn’t done it yet, so maybe there was something to it. But they probably weren’t romantic like they seemed to think. It was complicated.

Suddenly Simon stood up again and tried to drag Raphael up out of his chair too. “We have to go now. I’ll call you later, Mom. Bye, Becca. Again, we’re not dating.” Simon told them, and Raphael finally stood up too and didn’t bother to hide how amused he was by this.

“But the food’s not even here yet, Simon!” Simon’s mom called after them as they walked towards the exit, and Raphael was a little relieved because then Simon wouldn’t be forced to eat food like he was still a mundane. And Raphael wouldn’t have to deal with the aftermath of that.

.

They ended up in Pandemonium. Simon decided he needed a drink and had intended to wait in line to get in, so Raphael had taken pity on him and got him in by just talking to the bouncer.

“Well, hello there. What are you guys doing here?” Magnus asked them as he walked up to them, standing next to the bar.

“Simon needs a drink. He’s had a trying evening. His family thinks we’re dating.” Raphael told Magnus, with as much amusement as you think he’s showing.

“Oh, no. The horror. Have some spiked blood on the house.” Magnus told them, just as amused as Raphael and signaled to the bartender who nodded.

“Thanks,” Simon told Magnus.

“Anything for friends and family,” Magnus replied, probably sporting a grin on his face as he walked away.

.

“Why would they ever think you were my boyfriend?” Simon asked Raphael after three shots of the spiked blood in a relatively short amount of time.

“Yeah, I have better things to do,” Raphael told him with a hint of a smirk on his face as he finished his fourth shot. It looked like Simon was starting to feel the effects of the spiking.

“Hey!” Simon replied disgruntled, and Raphael’s smirk strengthened since he loved to get under Simon’s skin for some reason.

After a few more shots, Simon asked, “Raphael?” Raphael turned around from staring at random people passing them by as they sat on a sofa, that was pushed up against the wall, to see Simon with a goofy, drunk smile on his face. “Show me your fangs.”

“What, why?” Raphael thought maybe at first that it was just the song playing because that had something about fangs too, but no, Simon had said that.

“Just show them to me,” Simon told him, moving closer to him on the sofa and staring at his mouth.

Raphael lowered his fangs, and Simon lifted a finger and swiped it across one of them. His fangs were razor-sharp, and a few drops of blood from Simon’s finger landed on Raphael’s tongue.

No matter the source, vampire or human, fresh blood straight from the source was far more intoxicating than what they had been drinking so far tonight. And Raphael hasn’t done this in a good while with another vampire.

He grabbed Simon’s wrist and lifted it to his mouth, but before he did anything, he glanced up at Simon, who was staring at him and nodded. Then he bit down, and blood flowed into his mouth, and it was heavenly.

He’s not sure how long this lasted, it felt forever but probably only lasted a minute or so before they were interrupted.

“Not a couple, huh?” Raphael heard someone say behind him, and Simon was making an excellent impression of a deer caught in the headlights.

So, Raphael licked his lips and Simon’s wrist before turning around and seeing Rebecca standing there looking very pleased with herself.

“He had a splinter he asked me to help him get out,” Raphael told her, realizing the moment he said that it sounded ridiculous. He was usually better at lying than that, but then humans didn’t often catch him with his fangs out and feeding.

“Right, sure. That totally makes sense. Are the glasses here made of wood or something?” Simon’s sister said as she looked at the shot glasses strewn about the table in front of them. He glanced at Simon again, and it looked like he was having a quiet meltdown, so Raphael was going to have to handle this.

“It happened earlier.” Raphael was fully aware that this lie was no better than the other one, but he was just going to have to stick with this and hope she dropped it.

“Uh-huh. Well, I’ll see you guys later. Good luck with the extraction.” Becca told them and walked away, but not before looking back at them once more. If Simon hadn’t been a vampire, he would have started to breathe again once she was out of sight.

“Damn it,” Simon muttered, looking seriously embarrassed, and Raphael was not so secretly amused once again. He just grinned and grabbed another shot of booze-laced blood from the table. It wasn’t as satisfying now, but it would do the job.

After a few more shots of the spiked blood, Raphael leaned over to Simon and whispered, “Show me your fangs, Simon.” Simon opened his mouth, and Raphael did what Simon had done to him earlier. As the blood dripped down from his finger onto Simon’s tongue and his pupils dilated, Raphael smirked.

Simon pushed Raphael back against the sofa a bit and then moved to get closer before he bit down on Raphael’s neck and started to feed. Oh, that hadn’t happened in a while either. He had forgotten how good that could feel.

“Guess what?” Raphael suddenly hears from beside him, and he sluggishly opens his eyes and looks towards who said it. It was Magnus, and he seemed to be unaware of what was happening on the other side of Raphael or at least ignoring it.

“What?” Raphael asked him half-heartedly since Simon was still feeding, and it was distracting as hell.

“I just had to fire a bartender,” Magnus told him, and that almost entirely took Raphael’s attention away from Simon and the feeding. 

“Why?” Raphael asked and tried to subtly push Simon away, who got a bit flustered before he noticed Magnus and stopped his feeding. Simon sat up and tried to wipe away some of the blood that was on his lips.

“Because he’s been stealing the booze we use to spike the blood. It was almost non-existent tonight,” Magnus told them, in an annoyed tone of voice. Then in crept some amusement as he continued, “I’m a little surprised you didn’t notice,” as he glanced at the table full of empty shot-glasses and Raphael hates Magnus. Well, not exactly, but you know how loved ones can be.

Raphael and Simon glanced at each other. Simon looked like he was thinking about what Raphael was feeling, and that was  _ well, fuck _ . How did they not notice?

“Yeah. We uh, had other things on our minds,” Raphael mumbled, but Magnus said nothing back, but the look on his face said everything, and Raphael moved on; “What about the glitter?”

“What glitter?”

“The glitter that we got all over ourselves helping out your boyfriend earlier today?” Raphael told him, but it kind of came out like a question.

“Aah, that glitter. It was just glitter. Why?” Magnus told them, while apparently counting shot-glasses on the table. Raphael’s not gonna deny that they had their fair share of the not-so-spiked blood.

“No reason,” Raphael answered, but to be honest, he had thought maybe the glitter had been some kinda magic dust that had affected them somehow. Simon tried to subtly wipe away some more of the blood on his face and slipped away, but Raphael knew now that Magnus had noticed everything.

“Friends with blood benefits?” Magnus asked Raphael after Simon was out of earshot, probably, with an amused glint in his eyes, and Raphael groaned because he really was the worst.

“Very funny. Hilarious, really.” Raphael replied and put an arm over his eyes. Things had somehow gotten way out of control.

.

“What are you doing here?” Raphael asked Simon as he stepped off the elevator on Raphael’s floor at the DuMort the next night. 

“I’m returning your jacket. You’re always complaining that I don’t.” Simon told him as he started to take off the jacket he was wearing that was indeed Raphaels and then handed it to him.

“Thanks.” Raphael accepted the jacket and tossed it on a nearby chair. “Look about yesterday. That was a mistake. We shouldn’t have done that.” Raphael might not entirely believe that, but it felt like the right thing to say.

“Yeah, I know,” Simon told him, and Raphael didn’t know how to feel about that answer either.

“But anyone would be lucky to get you as a boyfriend,” Raphael told him with a rare smile as he took off his jacket and placed it over the back of the couch.

“Thanks,” Simon told him, smiling back. “But does this mean you don’t want to be friends with blood benefits?” Simon commented, with a slight smirk on his face, which was a little weird to see.

“Did you talk to Magnus today?” Raphael asked him because how likely was it that they’d both think of that joke?

“No, why?” Simon asked him, and maybe Raphael was wrong.

“Never mind,” Raphael told him as he walked over to the kitchen and went to the fridge to get a glass of blood and heated it up.

“But you know I wouldn’t mind it if you wanted to.” Simon suddenly told Raphael, hesitantly, as he followed Raphael to the kitchen. “I mean, we’re not hurting anyone or anything if we both want it. Just a little blood between friends.” Raphael agrees with Simon there but doesn’t say it out loud for some reason.

“Oh, we’re friends now?” Raphael asked him instead, jokingly, as he handed Simon a second, heated glass of blood.

“Well, you do let me crash here and steal your clothes, that’s pretty friends like,” Simon pointed out, as he put down the already empty glass. And then picked up the jacket that Raphael had put down earlier and slid it on.

“We’re at least acquaintances.” Raphael quipped and leaned back on the couch with his glass. He hadn’t chugged his blood like Simon.

“Friends. We’re friends. With or without the blood benefits.” Simon told him, smiling as he walked with his back to the elevator with a smile on his face.

Raphael watched him leave, with a smile of his own, even though Simon had just stolen another one of his jackets and who knew if he’d get it back, or in what condition it’d be.

“Thief,” Raphael muttered under his breath, amused and not really meaning it as he took another sip of his blood. It wasn’t as satisfying as Simon’s blood from last night, but who knew if he’d get something better soon. You never know.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! XD
> 
> I doubt I'll write more for this fandom, but I guess never say never. Heh.


End file.
